


The Games We Play

by metalhamster



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I mean relatively happy given the circumstances, M/M, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Post-Canon, Rekindling old relationships, Seam's POV, estranged lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhamster/pseuds/metalhamster
Summary: After the Lightners return home, Ralsei drops off the repaired Key at the Seap, certain that it's going to be in good hands. After all, Seam already knows his way around Jevil, and wouldn’t do such a rash thing like, say, paying him a visit.Right?





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> What time is it, you ask? Time for me to jump on the shipping bandwagon, of course! And because I apparently took leave of my senses, I decided to write smut. Send immediate help.  
> Also, note that in my headcanon, Seam is half blind. Which one is his good eye, you ask? That’s up to you to decide.

 

Seam was sitting in the darkest corner of the back room of his seap, hunched over, staring at the key in his paw. Soon after the Fun Gang (or was it the Lancer Fan Club? different parties gave him different accounts of the true name, including some rather odd choices for a team of supposedly heroic warriors) defeated the King and young prince Lancer took his place on the throne, Ralsei paid him a visit to get rid of the now repaired item. As the goat prince somewhat nervously explained to him, it would have been a good idea to keep it safely away from certain good-willed but perhaps not very thoughtful people. Seam just nodded and took the key with a wry smile. Ralsei sighed in immense relief and thanked him profusely, then turned and left hastily for home, leaving the cat to his thoughts.

The key was glinting in his palm, as good as new. Nobody had asked for it so far. And from what he knew about Lancer, the new king wouldn’t be bothered with strange old dungeon keys that were last in use when he was just a toddler. At least not for longer than fifteen minutes.

Which meant that he was now free to do whatever he wanted with it.

Seam was old, and he felt his age. He held no hope for the future. But when the Lightners recounted their battle and eventual conversation with _him_... something akin to curiosity began stirring in his chest. He couldn’t really grasp the root of it, as he was sure that the only things yet to come in his life were only death and destruction. _His_ madness was the first sign of the end. Whether _he_ was free or locked away in the deep, it made no difference. None at all.

Did it?

The shopkeeper looked again at the key resting in his paw, and his fingers closed around it decisively.

_Perhaps a little chaos might be fun._

 

*

 

Card Castle was darker than he remembered it from his youth, the stonemasonry looking almost black from age, but the atmosphere was noticeably brighter and more cheerful than before he left. Guardsmen and various members of the palace staff were roaming the hallways, making vacation plans, chatting about how their new ruler had a much laxer and more generous interpretation of the laws than his predecessor. Still, Seam felt uneasiness grab his cotton heart as he slipped into the back elevator, making sure nobody saw him do so. The long, lonesome journey downwards didn’t help his mood at all.

 _Or perhaps it’s just my bad conscience_ , he thought, making a wry face as he heard the elevator ding, signaling his arrival at the secret floor. Careful not to trip on the narrow steps, he descended the seemingly endless staircase, and was soon - too soon for his tastes - standing in front of the thick wooden gate. It looked just as he remembered it; just like it looked on the day it was closed, locked and secured. Seam inhaled sharply.

_Well, I certainly deserve this._

_Let’s see what we’ve got, then._

He inserted the key into the hole and turned it.

Nothing happened. Confused for a second, Seam tried again, giving the key a strong push, waiting for the small click that would have signaled the turning of the lock, but no such sound was to be heard.

The door was open.

The cat raised a concerned eyebrow. If he wasn’t sure what to expect before, now he was at even more of a loss. Hadn’t the warriors locked the door behind them after their battle? He didn’t recall any of them talking about setting _him_ free. Had he escaped by himself? Was he out there somewhere, wreaking havoc upon some unsuspecting Darkners? That was quite plausible - a little too plausible, at that; it was entirely unlike _him_ to do as expected. Then what could he be up to?

Swatting his unnerving thoughts away, Seam took a deep breath and opened the door a crack, peeking inside. When he heard nothing but silence and saw nothing but dimness, he steeled himself and entered, closing the door behind him.

The room looked normal in the faint violet underground lightning; at least, as normal as a fortified prison cell designed to contain powerful magic could look. Back in the days of madness, time and space had always seemed to bend around _him_ a little; but now, Seam couldn’t sense any such distortion. He looked around, his good eye searching for the familiar figure. His ears caught a faint sound coming from the far corner of the room, and as he squinted, he could faintly make out the low-built plank bed standing against the opposite wall.

He was there.

_Long time no see._

Careful not to make any noise, Seam approached the bed, surprised that of all places, he would find who he was looking for just here, out like a light. The prisoner was lying sprawled out on his back, his eyes closed, his expression peaceful. His hands were resting on his belly, fingers entwined, one leg dangling off the side of the bed.

“Jevil?”

Soft snoring was the only answer.

For a while, the old magician just stood there, deep in thought, his weary eyes fixed at the languid form of his former companion. Then he stooped down, and slowly, warily, as if he was about to touch smoldering embers, he extended a paw and gently caressed the jester’s face.

Jevil didn’t even stir. His breathing was as calm and even as before. Seam felt a slight pang of disappointment, but he quickly pushed it down. _Looks like he is indeed going to sleep for another one hundred years._ He straightened himself and let out a small sigh.

_It might even be better this way._

“Sleep well then, old friend,” he murmured as he turned away, ready to leave.

The world revolved around him for a split second as something coiled around his ankle like a whip and violently pulled the floor out from under him. Seam cried out in surprise as he was tripped, barely avoiding hitting his head on the hard stone slabs, twisting his body and landing on all fours in the last moment. Somebody above him burst into a wild fit of giggles, and the walls of the chamber echoed the laughter.

“Fooled you!”

Seam looked up from his vantage point, already scrambling up to his feet. Jevil was standing in the middle of the room, floating slightly above the ground and very much awake, his long tail swishing back and forth in excitement. He flashed the magician a wide grin, his tongue peeking out from between his teeth.

“That was fun! Not as much fun as those three kids who you sent down here to keep me company, but entertaining nevertheless. Thank you for taking part in my game... _old friend._ ”

 _So he was awake all this time_ , Seam thought while he rearranged his tattered scarf. _Typical. I’m definitely too old for his antics._

“What game?” he asked, taking care to keep his voice even.

“A very simple game, it is. When I see an old, old acquaintance, I trip him. When he sees me first, he mumbles something unintelligible under his whiskers, and leaves. Whoever wins, everyone loses!”

“Speaking of those three kids,” Seam said with forced calmness, “I thought you gave them your tail to use against the King.”

“Oh, it returned to me shortly after they had left,” the jester said, patting the T-shaped knob on the end of his tail like one would an obedient dog’s head. “A truly loyal companion, it is. A real rarity in these dark, darker, yet darker times,” he added, his smile suddenly as sharp as a knife. Seam decided to ignore that for now.

“I never knew it could be equipped as a defensive item.”

“It has many, many uses, my feline friend,” Jevil said. “It can send grumpy old shopkeepers to the floor. Or,” he added in a lower, more measured tone, “it can make them - _purr_.”

Seam’s breath caught in his throat in surprise as he felt the tip of the appendage in question tap his hips lightly, almost nonchalantly. He tried to grab it with a quick flick of his wrist, but Jevil was even quicker, and the cat only caught the air in his paw.

“Uee hee hee! No, no, I’m not giving it to you,” the jester chuckled. “Unless you want to fight the other three Kings for me, of course. Fight them, and then I might give it to you as a token of my appreciation.” He paused, flashing his sharp teeth at the visitor. “Were you sent by them, _friend_? Were they not satisfied with the prison they built for themselves?”

“Nobody sent me, Jevil,” the magician said in a firm tone. “I’m here to ask if you want to come back.”

For a fraction of a second, Jevil was stopped dead in his tracks. Seam was an expert at reading his former companion’s face, and thus he saw it clearly when his smile wavered. It quickly passed though, and in the next moment, Jevil had already gathered himself, rubbing his chin seemigly deep in thought, his black eyes narrowed as if he was pondering a particularly difficult scientific problem.

“This madman,” he finally said, avoiding the cat’s gaze, “recalls a certain someone telling him that he must stay down here, in the land of freedom and laughter, in the land of infinite jest. He recalls being told by a smart, smart, clever, clever fellow that it was all for his sake. Could this be my memory playing tricks on me? Or did a magician put a curse on me? Who knows, who knows. Do you want to help me find out?”

“I know what I said,” Seam nodded with a hint of remorse in his voice. “I remember every single word of it. But times have changed, Jevil. A curse has since fallen upon all of us, including me, you, and all the others. We’re all mad up there one way or another. And,” he added after a little hesitation,  “I miss your company.”

“Oh no, no!” the jester cried out, his eyes widening in horror. “Sadden me no further, please! You miss my company? You poor, poor soul. So lonely, so forlorn,” he sniffled in mock sadness, one gloved hand placed melodramatically on his chest. “My heart goes out to you.”

Seam could only see a white blur as the projectile tore through the air at lightning speed. He dodged instinctively, barely avoiding getting hit in the face, swirled around and caught the glowing heart in his paw, swiftly grinding it into harmless white dust. He snapped his head back at the prisoner, who was now sitting in mid-air, his head thrown back as he cackled.

“You’re fast, fast, even faster than the three brave heroes!” Still chuckling, the jester stuck his tongue out at the cat. “But alas, not fast enough to erase that scar, oh no.”

Seam’s face fell slightly as he was again reminded of the incident that cost him the sight of one eye and quite a lot of fur. _Not now_ , he told himself. _You’re here to make peace._

_If peace is even possible at this point._

“Don’t give me that look, old man,” Jevil carried on breezily. “My heart is as hard and unyielding as stone! Besides, you’re not the only one with scars. I surely lost a few cogs and gears up here when you sank your sharp, sharp claws in me.” Still high up in the air, he took a step back and stuck his hands under his black cape in a theatrical manner, cocking his head to the side. “But two can play that game - _Seam_. Two can play the biting, scratching, cutting, slicing game.”

He let out a high-pitched bark of laughter, and when he tossed his cape to the side, the Devilsknife was glinting in his hand. The magician was eyeing the weapon warily, alert for every sudden movement, mentally taking note of the nearest route to the door in case things would get out of hand.

“What do you think, _old friend_?”

Before Seam could even think of an answer, Jevil was already leaping at him, the scythe swinging in his hand. The cat darted out of the way, swirled around and ducked, only to hear the whoosh of the blade next to his ear, missing by a hair’s width. _I’m definitely too old for this_ , he thought as he was forced to dodge again before a flurry of diamonds could have hit him. _I must think of something before he throws the entire deck at me._ He blocked another array of projectiles at the last second, and tried to think. He might not have moved as swiftly as before, and Jevil was decidedly more agile than him, but when it came to strength… now that held a little more promise.

Careful not to reveal his intentions, Seam waited for his chance, standing in place until the jester sprang closer. In that moment, the cat threw himself at his opponent with his entire weight, knocking him off balance. Jevil cried out in surprise at the unexpected tactic, trying to regain his standing, but it was too late. With one smooth, confident motion, Seam grabbed his elbow and twisted his small form around effortlessly, effectively trapping him. His arms were hopelessly squeezed under Seam’s much larger one, his back pressed against the magician’s abdomen, his head flush against his chest. With a quick motion of his wrist, Seam twisted the Devilsknife out of the jester’s loose grip and held it securely out of his reach.

_Not bad for a Darkner in my condition._

Jevil, now squished under Seam’s arm, gave him a disapproving grimace, but didn’t even try to wriggle free, opting to stay still. _He must be really tired_ , the cat mused while trying to think of what to do next.

Except that he knew exactly what to do next.

_Maybe it’s worth a try._

_Maybe it’s madness._

_Not that it would matter either way._

“What do I think?” the magician growled as he tossed the weapon carelessly into the far corner of the cell. “I think you’ve been fooling around with that thing long enough. I think it’s time to play something else.”

Still panting a little from the exercise, Jevil broke into a wide smile.

“A new game, a new game! You have my attention.” He turned his head to the side to shoot a curious glance at Seam, but he still didn’t move to free himself. “What sort of game is it?”

_I can give you a hint if you’re so eager._

For a few seconds, Seam did nothing but held Jevil in place firmly with one arm, standing still, listening to their pants filling the room. He could feel the warmth shared between their bodies, and it didn’t escape him that Jevil’s breathing had quickened slightly at the direct contact - just like his own. The magician bent down, making sure his ruffled fur was tickling his prisoner’s face lightly, and leaned closer to his pointy ear, his nose almost touching the skin.

“What sort of game, you ask?” he purred, his voice dangerously low. “Well. I won’t tell you.” He paused for a moment, savoring his victory. “I’ll rather - show you.”

Still keeping the other close with one arm, he lifted his free paw and placed it tenderly on Jevil’s cheek, making his breath hitch for a moment. Keeping his movements calm, Seam caressed the jester’s face with one large thumb gently, reassuringly, watching out for any sign of discomfort. When he saw nothing of the sort, he slid his paw lower, tracing his companion’s round chin, his neck, then wandering even lower, to his clothed chest. A shiver run through Jevil’s body, and he made a small noise in his throat, his dark eyes fluttering closed.

“I wonder if you know the rules already,” Seam whispered, his voice low and husky.

A sharp intake of breath was the only answer, and even that softened into a sigh as he gently rubbed his nose against the jester’s bluish cheek. His paw slowly, measuredly made its way down his companion’s side, feeling his ribcage and waist under the soft fabric, moving in a circle around his belly, teasing to go lower at any moment but refusing to do so for now. He carried on with his ministrations until he felt Jevil gradually relax and lean back against him, his head heavy against Seam’s chest, the top of his cap tickling the cat’s nose. When Seam planted a light kiss on the tip of one ear, the jester let out a shaky, uncertain chuckle.

“I’m not sure if I’m familiar with this game, old man,” he said, his voice a little weaker than usual. “I might have… forgotten how to play it. It was so long - _hah_ \- so long since the last time. So long.”

“Hm. That is a problem,” Seam murmured thoughtfully. “But you know what? I can give you a reminder if you want to.” His paw that had been still straying all over the jester’s body, now stopped, his voice getting more earnest. “Do you want it?”

For a few seconds, their breathing was the only sound in the cell. Seam waited, patiently, for Jevil to give his answer. He felt their hearts beating, one in his cotton-filled body, the other under his paw.

_Do you still want it?_

Then the head against his chest gave a slow, almost imperceptible nod.

Seam wasted no more time. Not being bothered by their uncomfortable position by one bit, he lifted his companion’s chin, bent down, and kissed him, hard. The mouth beneath his own opened up immediately, soft, yielding, as hungry as he himself was. A second later he felt a warm tongue slip into his mouth, sliding against his own, probing, tasting. Seam responded just as eagerly, deepening the kiss, leaning into it with his entire torso, eliciting a low moan from the other, and even though his eyes were shut, he could tell that Jevil was smiling.

_God, I missed this._

By the time he reluctantly broke the kiss, both of them were panting heavily, and the old cat felt his face grow hot beneath the thick fur as he realized that his tail was twisted around the jester’s own one, making small, unconscious strokes. Jevil’s eyes were still closed, a deep pink blush spread across his cheeks. Warmth and lust coiled in Seam’s belly at the familiar sight, and he dipped his head to plant light kisses on his partner’s neck, just above his collar. Still smiling, the jester took a long, shaky breath, and tilted his head to the side to give him better access. Satisfied with his reaction, Seam pulled the ruff out of the way, exposing the skin deeper underneath, and gently bit down. He got a loud moan in response that melted into laughter a moment later.

“Careful, careful,” Jevil managed to croak out. “You don’t want my head to come off.”

“Damn right I don’t want to,” the magician grumbled. “It’s detached enough as it is.”

He heard his companion chuckle and in the next moment, the tail curled around his own gave it a playful tug. Jevil reached up, grabbing the fur of his chin and pulled him down into another kiss, taking control. His slender tail slid up and down Seam’s own one, tickling the fabric beneath the fur, making Seam’s heart beat faster with desire.

“So soft, soft,” the jester breathed into his mouth between kisses. “So fluffy, fluffy. I might - _mmh_ \- borrow it to keep myself warm. It’s so cold out here, so cold outside of the prison they built, and I’m in dire need of some fur.”

“Go ahead,” Seam replied, his tone airy, the holes in his button eye narrowed with mirth. “I have enough for both of us.”

“Is that so? Let me check.”

In the blink of an eye, the jester turned around in Seam’s loosened arms, facing him. With a small flick of his wrist, he made the middle button on the cat’s coat disappear into thin air and slid a deft hand under the coarse fabric, burying his fingers into the fur. Seam, who was about to ask just where his button went, and if he was ever going to get it back, closed his eyes and groaned when he felt the hand begin roaming around his chest, tracing patterns on his body, sneaking further down.

 _Alright,_ Seam thought as it registered with him that his knees were growing decidedly weak, threatening to give up on him any minute. _Enough is enough. Time for this old man to take matters into his own hands. While sitting down, preferably._

Jevil didn’t protest when Seam scooped him up in his arms. Still rubbing the cat’s chest with one hand, he rested his head on Seam’s shoulder and folded his short legs behind his waist, pressing his hips flush against him. The old Darkner almost tripped once more as his stomach suddenly came in close contact with the very tangible, very hard evidence of the effect he still had on his former companion. He wasn’t in any better shape either, and he decided to head straight for the only piece of furniture in the room. He certainly wasn’t eager to make love on a poorly made plank bed, but it presented the most comfort in the cell. He sat down, holding tight onto Jevil, the height difference balanced out a bit by their position.

Careful not to slip on the worn-out mattress, Seam pulled his legs up under him, sitting on his knees, and leaned back until he was safely supported by the wall. Aroused beyond reason or not, he wasn’t a youngster anymore, and it won’t do for him to have his stuffed joints ache the next day. Jevil followed him eagerly, pushing up against him in his lap, his face flushed with desire, his yellow pupils hazy; Seam could barely make himself comfortable before the jester was all but on top of him, kissing his face, his neck, his mouth, grinding his pelvis against Seam’s own. The magician tried to still him a little - damn, he wasn’t going to last long at this pace - by placing his paws firmly on his hips, and his partner took the hint, slowing down but not stopping entirely. Satisfied, Seam lowered his head again to kiss him deeper, all the while keeping his paws on the jester’s hips, one thumb idly playing with the hem of the black trousers, slipping underneath for a second, touching skin, then retreating just as quickly. He felt more than heard Jevil make an impatient noise deep in his throat and smiled inwardly. _Some things really never change_ , he thought, _and they probably shouldn’t anyway_.

And with that, his train of thought was neatly pushed off the rails as a small, gloved hand swiftly made its way into the open front of his coat (just where did the other buttons go, anyway?), slipped between his thighs and grabbed his erect member firmly. Seam huffed and broke the kiss, throwing his head back, which probably wasn’t such a good idea as it was met rather painfully with the stone wall, but he couldn’t care less at this point. Jevil let out a small, breezy chuckle and guided the cat’s head back to him.

“I like this game so far,” he breathed into his mouth, grinning, “but you’re playing it so slow, slow. I wonder - _mmh_ \- I wonder if you can keep up?”

He leaned closer and licked the inside of Seam’s ear, and the magician suddenly found that he didn’t mind increasing the pace at all. He hummed appreciatively as Jevil’s hand stroked up and down on his shaft with knowing, experienced motions, quickly palming the tip, then sliding back to the base. He let his eyes fall closed, allowing himself to enjoy the warmth of his partner’s hand for a while, his hips rocking into the caresses for more friction, grunting with pleasure. But he knew he wanted even more, and he was too far gone to wait for much longer. He opened his eyes and gently stopped Jevil’s hand.

“You see, good things come to those who wait,” he whispered hoarsely into his companion’s ear. “Or not,” he added as he finally, finally unbuttoned the front of the jester’s trousers and touched him where he wanted it the most. Jevil let out a groan of sweet relief and rubbed against his paw eagerly. His cock was warm and firm in Seam’s palm, some moisture already gathered at the tip, making it slightly slicker so it was sliding back and forth easily between the cat’s fingers. After taking his time in the beginning, Seam was decidedly more determined to bring this to the end now, his motions growing more urgent by the moment, fueled by the sounds they were both making.

“Is this that so-called patience you were - _ah!_ ”

Jevil was cut short as the magician pulled him closer until their entire lengths were touching, and wrapped his large paw around them, holding them firmly together, all the while not stopping with his fast strokes. He took note, to his satisfaction, that his partner became at once much less coherent. He threw his arms around Seam’s neck, thrusting into his paw mindlessly, his every breath ending in a moan. The cat quickened his movements even further, feeling his climax draw near, thrusting back against Jevil with more force than he thought he was capable of. He slid his other paw onto Jevil’s buttocks, right under his tail and squeezed lightly, making the jester cry out and rock his hips forward even more vehemently.

“So good,” he panted, his movements growing desperate, “so good, hah~”

“That’s it,” Seam whispered encouragingly. “Keep going, you’re doing good - _huff_ \- you’re doing so good -”

“Seam -”

“I’m here.”

“ _Seam -_ ”

Jevil fell silent as his orgasm washed over him, his frantic breathing the only sound he made as he buried his face in Seam’s neck, bucking his hips erratically, his arms and legs and tail coiled tightly around his lover, hanging on for dear life. Seam held him close, grinding his teeth to keep himself from falling over the edge too soon; but he was fighting a losing battle. He felt Jevil slow down in his arms and he finally gave in, thrusting hard once, twice, until his entire world shattered as he came with a long, deep growl.

They didn’t as much slide down as rather collapsed onto the mattress in an exhausted, panting, sated heap, not quite ready to let each other go just yet. In spite of his body still trembling slightly with the aftershock, Seam somehow managed to wriggle out of his coat and fashioned it into an impromptu blanket, tucking both of them underneath. He gathered Jevil in his arms and arranged their limbs in a way that was relatively comfortable, his thick tail curled around the jester’s backside. His eyes fell closed, and soon, to his mild surprise, he did indeed find himself purring.

_We’re still a good match._

“I told you it can make old shopkeepers purr,” Jevil mumbled sleepily, tapping Seam’s back with the tip of his tail and burrowing closer into his chest. “Ah, but I am so tired, tired. I’m in dire need of a bedmate to keep me company when I’m sleeping.” He yawned loudly, sticking his tongue out. _Not unlike a cat_ , the thought occurred to Seam, making him smile.

His breath then caught in his throat as Jevil gave him an odd look, leaned forward and placed a soft, almost reverent kiss on his scar.

“What do you say, old friend?” he whispered, his bright yellow pupils searching the magician’s gaze, his hand finding and squeezing Seam’s paw. “What do you say?”

Seam was silent for a moment, the reality of their situation slowly sinking in. He had known that it would eventually come to this again, but he still wasn’t prepared for it. He gave the jester a squeeze back, and shook his head.

“No, Jevil.”

He had known, but he still wasn’t prepared for it. Instead of shrugging the rejection off like nothing, or tossing him out of the bed, Jevil just buried his face into Seam’s chest, holding onto him tightly.

“Don’t go,” he whispered, with a slight edge of desperation to his voice. “Seam, don’t go. Stay and be free. Be free with me.”

“I can’t be free with you,” the old magician said, his paw slowly, comfortingly rubbing his lover’s back. “I will listen to anything you feel you must tell me. I can even make an effort to understand, no matter how little sense the whole story makes to my cotton. But whatever it is that you’re seeing, Jevil - I can’t see it.”

He paused for a few seconds, giving the jester ample time to reply if he wanted to. When he said nothing, Seam carried on.

“The truth is, there is no place for me among them either.”

_They are so young, so innocent._

“But maybe we could have a place for each other, Jevil.” He hesitated, his voice becoming uncertain. “If you still want what I have to offer.”

Still not looking up at him, Jevil let out a deep, weary sigh, his shoulders hunching forward limply.

“I don’t know, my dear friend,” he said, his voice suddenly flat and lifeless. “I’m afraid I have grown tired of this world. My spirit has been mercilessly broken and my body beaten into submission. My glorious times of mischief, my heroic times of chaos have gone, gone with the dark winds of change, and now I’m nothing but an empty husk. I might as well be preparing for death. Oh, the longest of sleeps, the sweetest of dreams! If you still feel a shred of what you felt toward me in our halcyon days, my friend - take my tail before I perish, and keep it as a somber reminder of the bond we once -

Fed up with the tirade, Seam rolled the holes in his button eye silently and slid a paw under Jevil’s chin, tilting it upward. Sure enough, he could see that his friend’s mouth was trembling, barely able to contain his mirth. Upon seeing the cat’s disapproving glance, Jevil burst out in snickers, clearly amused by his own performance.

“Just kidding,” he said finally, wiping the tears off his cheeks. “You talked me into it. On one condition,” he added, lifting up a finger. “Let me see the face of the four Kings. Or four former Kings, if I am not mistaken. Let me see what they have to say for themselves when they realize they have imprisoned their entire race, and let me escape.”

“I don’t think they care that much anymore,” Seam mused. “Or maybe they do. Either way, you can parade around their cage to your heart’s content as far as I’m concerned.”

“Very well, then.” The jester stretched his arms lazily and sat up, eyeing Seam’s wrinkled coat in his lap curiously. The buttons were already back in place except the one in the middle. Jevil gathered it up and swung it around his shoulders, nestling into it.

“Ha! It’s much more comfortable than these old, old rags,” he said, sighing contentedly. “I think I might keep it for the next hundred years.”

The magician snapped his fingers, and in the next moment, the coat was safely back in his paw.

“I might not care at all what you’re wearing, or not wearing,” he said, getting into the garment, “but King Lancer probably wouldn’t take it well if I presented myself naked - or worse, in your clothes - to the entire castle staff.”

“You are right, old friend. A most grave conundrum that would be indeed,” Jevil nodded, his tone somber. “The Heart-Breaking Tale of the Cat Who Forgot to Put on Clothes and Was Therefore Exiled to the End of the World with Great Haste.”

“Instead of looking for titles for the newest court tragedy by Rouxls Kaard, you could put that knife of yours away somewhere where it’s not immediately visible by impressionable young Darkners,” Seam said, nodding at the Devilsknife laying on the floor. Before the jester could make a move, he snaked an arm around his waist and placed a quick kiss on his temple. “And give me that last button back if you know what’s good for you.”

Jevil chuckled and flicked his fingers. The scythe floated high up in the air, rotated and collapsed in on itself, shrinking to the size of a pocket knife, falling back right into the jester’s extended palm. He stuck the instrument behind his elfin ear, and turned back to Seam.

“Catch it if you can.” He opened his mouth in a wide grin, revealing the button resting on his tongue. Seam made a wry face and reluctantly reached for it. A loud _twang!_ echoed through the chamber as Jevil’s head shot upwards, dancing on the end of a coil spring, out of Seam’s reach. The magician just smiled up at the detached head grinning down at him, and pressed lightly on one of the ruffs. The spring immediately shot back into the jester’s body, eliciting an indignant squawk. Jevil closed his mouth morosely, his tail swiftly reaching behind the cat’s ear and presenting the button.

“All yours, all yours. It breaks my heart to part ways with it, but parting ways it is, then.”

“Don’t play drama king with me. One was more than enough,” Seam said lightly as he fixed his coat. “Now, come on. It’s time to leave this place.”

He closed the door behind them and locked it once again - even though there was nothing sealed behind it anymore except darkness and bad memories. As he turned, he found Jevil standing still, staring at the staircase in pure horror.

“Ah! So long, so dark, so treacherous,” the jester sighed. “I’m afraid I can’t go any further.” He collapsed onto the floor like a ragdoll, then turned his head and blinked up at the cat expectantly. “Unless someone is willing to carry me.”

 _Oh no. No way you can have your way with me like this,_ Seam thought. _Things are about to change, my friend._

“As you wish,” he shrugged. He then reached down and began pulling Jevil up the stairs by his tail. The latter looked utterly satisfied with this arrangement, making loud bonking noises with his head on every step. Seam looked up, but he couldn’t make out the landing yet, which must have been still a long, long way up from here. A long, noisy way up. The magician adjusted his grip on the Jevilstail and carried on, determinedly, listening to his companion idly humming a made-up tune to the rhythm of their steps.

“I suppose we all need a little chaos now and then,” Seam murmured to himself, and he didn’t even try to hide the smile that came to his face at the thought.


End file.
